


Wild

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Griffins, Mentions of Blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, alpha hyung line, beta hwi, hwiyoung runs away from home, hyung line are all there and so is taeyang, in the first chap, in the second chap, mentions of animals fighting, mentions of needles, omega tae, rip to the other three ig, three headed dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Sixteen!Prompt: WildGroup: SF9Pairing: Hwiyoung/Youngbin (platonic)A: Youngbin's pack is attacked by a feral alpha, except that's not what happens at all.M: Hwiyoung finally found what he was looking for when he least expected it.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

Youngbin could smell Taeyang before he even reached the town center. The omega was whimpering in fear and pain and the pheromones were coming off of him in waves. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked as he finally made his way through the crowd to where Taeyang was cowering into Inseong’s chest. He could hear struggling and snarling behind the house they were all gathered in front of and Inseong didn’t respond until Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk had rounded the corner, dragging a short, snarling alpha between them.

“Quite a fighter, this one,” Jaeyoon commented in his jilted Busan accent.

“He attacked Taeyang just beyond the tree line,” Inseong explained, “Taeyangie managed to fight him off and draw him into town where Jaeyoonie helped him get away.”

“He’s completely feral,” Sanghyuk said, voice straining as he fought to keep the alpha in his grip. 

“Take Taeyangie and get him calmed down and cleaned up,” Youngbin said to Inseong, “I’ll talk to him later, but I need to deal with...this first.” He waited until Inseong and Taeyang were out of sight before turning back toward the two alphas and the rogue. 

“I’ll take him from here,” he said, gripping the young alpha by the scruff of his neck, “please disperse this crowd and make sure no one bothers me until tomorrow.” The rogue struggled for a few moments after Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk released him, but Youngbin tightened his grip and the boy went lax like a kitten caught in its mother’s jaw. He all but dragged the boy into his house and down into the basement. He made sure to lock and deadbolt the door before unceremoniously dragging the boy down the stairs and dropping him on the ground. Immediately, the boy was back on his feet, snarling. Youngbin crossed his arms, unimpressed. 

“Who are you?” he demanded, voice quiet but stern.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the boy growled.

“You attacked my youngest omega, so yes, I would like to know,” Youngbin replied. The rogue laughed harshly. In a flash, Youngbin had him on his back on the ground, holding him by his throat. He bared the boy’s neck and bit in harshly. When the boy finished screaming and collapsed back to the ground, the red was gone from his eyes.

“What - What happened?” he asked breathlessly, “who are you? Where am I?” Youngbin frowned. Just as he’d expected.

“My name is Youngbin,” he explained gently, crouching down to match the boy on the floor, “I’m the pack alpha of a pack outside Anyang. You attacked one of my omegas this afternoon, but I promise you’re safe here. Can you tell me your name?”

“I-It’s Youngkyun, but you can call me Hwiyoung,” the boy, now revealed as a beta, said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hwiyoung,” Youngbin said, sitting down fully on the ground, “is it okay if I ask you some questions?” The beta nodded.

“I need you to tell me everything you remember about the person that did this to you,” Youngbin asked. Hwiyoung shook his head.

“I don’t remember anything,” he said, “I’ve been on my own since I presented, just living in the woods trying to avoid crossing into anyone’s specific territory. I just remember being ambushed and having something shoved into my neck and then nothing.” Youngbin hummed.

“May I see?” he asked. Hwiyoung nodded, turning to the side. 

“It’s right between your bite and my scent gland,” he said, pulling down the neck of the ratty shirt he was wearing. Youngbin prodded around gently, doing his best to avoid the two sensitive areas. When Hwiyoung hissed in pain, he knew he had found it.

“It doesn’t seem like there’s anything there,” he said, feeling the spot as gently as he could, “you’re not the first that we’ve found like this, but you’re the first that managed to get around us undetected for so long. C’mon, I’ll get you some food and then we can talk.” He helped the boy to his feet and led him up the stairs. While there was still the risk of Hwiyoung going feral again, none of the others had since Youngbin had bitten them, so he didn’t mind leaving the boy alone for a few minutes while he went to find Jaeyoon, Sanghyuk, and Inseong. 

“Here’s what I think is happening,” Youngbin said once they were all gathered around his kitchen table, “someone is trying to build a pack by force. They’re finding lone betas and injecting them with something to create feral alphas that will then attack, claim, and breed omegas and forcibly create a pack. I have absolutely no proof, but my suspicion is that they’re being injected with alpha blood, but whoever’s doing it is doing it so hurriedly that they’re not even hitting the scent gland, until now. Hwiyoung here was stabbed just on the edge of the gland and I have no idea what that means for his behavior going forward. I broke it with a bite before, but that doesn’t mean it’ll hold like it has for the others we’ve found like this.” Hwiyoung’s head seemed to be hanging lower with every word that Youngbin said.

“So what’s the plan moving forward?” Jaeyoon asked.

“No more unaccompanied omegas,” Youngbin said, “at least for now. You know I’m all for omegas being independent, but it’s too dangerous right now. I don’t know to what extent this person has control over the betas they’re attacking and to what extent they’re left to their own devices, but the fact that they were able to get to our borders doesn’t sit well with me. Beyond that, I’m going to have Hwiyoung stay with me until I can be certain that the hold is broken. That way, if he does revert, I’ll be able to break it again.”

“Youngbin, if I may,” Inseong said, proceeding after earning a nod, “the other betas that you found and bit, they were stabbed outside of the gland, yes? If Hwiyoung was stabbed inside the gland, it’s possible that you may need to bite in the gland to permanently break the hold.” The table fell silent. They were all taking in the idea. Youngbin would have to claim Hwiyoung for the curse to fully break. 

“You’re probably right,” he finally said, “in fact, if he reverts, it’s probably the only way to kick him back out of it at all. His beta accepting the claim will overpower the alpha blood trying to infiltrate.” Across the table, Hwiyoung seemed scared. He didn’t want to revert to that feral alpha he’d been for the last few months, but the idea of being claimed by and mated to a powerful alpha that he didn’t even know was terrifying.

“If it reaches that point,” Youngbin said, emphasizing the if, “I will not be treating it as a typical mating. Hwiyoung would be free to come and go and do as he pleases. The claim would merely be for his safety and the safety of the pack.”

“So why don’t you just do it now?” Sanghyuk asked, “if it won’t matter, why not just take the precaution?”

“I’m not going to unnecessarily force that on Hwiyoung if he doesn’t want it?” Youngbin said calmly. They all turned to look at Hwiyoung, who cowered sheepishly. 

“I-I’m gonna use the bathroom,” he stammered, getting up and speed-walking out of the room. Once in the bathroom, he splashed his face with water and looked up at himself in the mirror. Gingerly, he reached toward the back of his neck, pressing around to find the spot where the needle had entered his skin. When he found it, he gasped then his face went slack. His eyes closed and opened and he could see in the mirror that they were rapidly turning red. The conscious part of his brain was screaming at him to get to Youngbin, so that was what he did. He slammed his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. All four alphas stood up and Hwiyoung immediately reached for Youngbin.

“Bite me, you have to bite me,” he begged. Youngbin’s eyes widened when he saw the red taking over Hwiyoung’s chocolate brown eyes. He didn’t hesitate, immediately yanking Hwiyoung’s head to the side and biting down strongly on the scent gland. He stayed clamped down extra long before releasing Hwiyoung’s neck and sliding to the floor with the boy.

“Fight it, Hwi, I know you can,” he whispered as he saw the red flicker through the beta’s irises. He didn’t even notice that the others had cleared out. When the red started to seem like it was winning, Youngbin bit Hwiyoung again, closer to the injection site. This time, the boy slumped in his arms, all traces of the alpha blood gone. His neck was bleeding profusely, so Youngbin picked him up and carried him out of the house, all the way across town to Inseong’s. The alpha didn’t hesitate to take the beta in and work his magic, stemming the blood flow and covering the wound. 

“He’ll be feverish and tired for a few days,” Inseong explained to Youngbin when Hwiyoung finally passed out in the infirmary, “you’ll need to keep an eye on him and make sure that he recovers well. If he’s not back in full working order in three days, let me know.” Youngbin ended up sitting at Hwiyoung’s bedside for the night, watching the beta as he slept. The boy looked even younger in his sleep, long hair falling over his face. Youngbin sighed.

They may have won the battle, but the war was just beginning.


	2. Michelle

Hwiyoung was sick and tired of the pity filled stares and half assed advice he kept receiving. He didn’t want the pity. He just wanted to know what was wrong with him. A centuries old tradition had come to a grinding halt with him and he was sick of people feeling sorry for him for it. It wasn’t for lack of trying. On his eighteenth birthday, Hwiyoung had gone out and hunted for a creature to tame and bring home with him, but he came home empty handed. He was the first person in history for this to happen to. Youngbin insisted that it just wasn’t his time, but when Chanhee brought home his Sphinx, Hwiyoung knew there was something wrong with him. He had grown up helping Youngbin take care of his Griffin, never once having a problem, and even being praised by his hyung for being a natural with the creature. 

Now Hwiyoung knew it was all a ruse. After two long years of searching, Hwiyoung had given up. Chanhee had tried to comfort him and Youngbin had tried to encourage him to keep searching but he ignored both of them. Even Sanghyuk’s constant pestering wasn’t enough to convince Hwiyoung to continue his search. What he was focusing on now was trying to make a livelihood for himself, which was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. Despite Youngbin’s protests, Hwiyoung traveled to neighboring towns looking for some way to make a living. He was a dedicated and hard worker but people wouldn’t even hire him as a farmhand. No one trusted him enough to give him the lodging he would require if he worked for them. He was starting to get desperate and eventually he went back home. 

But even that didn’t last long. His house was full of people and creatures but he didn’t feel at home anymore. One night he simply couldn’t take it anymore and he snuck out the back door while everyone was sleeping. He knew Youngbin’s Griffin would be able to track him down but he hoped he would be able to get far enough. Luckily, Hwiyoung was able to make it out of the house and off of the property without alerting any of the other men or their creatures. When he hit the tree line, he took off in a full sprint. He didn’t know where he was going just that it was far away from all the pity filled glances. 

When the sun started to come up, Hwiyoung decided he would stop to rest. He hadn’t thought to pack any food and he had no idea which of the countless berry bushes around him were poisonous or not and he wasn’t desperate enough to risk it yet. His next best bet was to get some rest so he could keep moving so that was what he did. Gathering some leaves to form a soft bed of sorts, Hwiyoung laid down and it wasn’t long before he was dozing off. The sounds of animals scurrying around and a gentle breeze sliding in between the leaves on the trees was soothing and put the boy right to sleep. 

Hwiyoung woke up to something wet on his face. There weren’t any clouds when he laid down so he didn’t think it was rain. He blinked his eyes open and blearily looked around. It wasn’t hard to find the source of whatever was wet on his face. A puppy sat on his chest and was licking his face with an almost desperation. Through his blurred vision, it almost looked like the puppy had multiple heads. Hwiyoung pushed the puppy off, not without a resound whine, and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his cheek before getting a good look at the puppy. His eyes widened and he scrambled backwards when he realized that his eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on him. 

The puppy in front of him had three heads that were much bigger than its body that followed. It tried to follow him and ended up almost tipping to the side. Hwiyoung’s chest was heaving and his eyes were glued on the puppy. It acted just like every other dog he had met, awkwardly trying to get its feet underneath itself and looking for anything and everything to chew on. When the puppy did finally make it over to Hwiyoung, it abandoned trying to lick his face in favor of chewing on his pant leg. 

“Hey cut that out,” Hwiyoung scolded, pushing the puppy away. Of course that didn’t do anything considering another head was chewing on his shoe and the last one was sniffing around the ground. The boy huffed and shoved the puppy away again, but it wandered its way back over, now nipping at his hand. Apparently, he had accidentally created a new game. 

“Where’s your mom, huh?” Hwiyoung asked nervously. He glanced through the trees but there were no other animals in sight. The puppy must have been completely on its own if its mother hadn’t come looking for it.

“Are you alone too?” he said quietly, glancing down at the tiny puppy. The puppy looked up at him when he spoke and all three of its heads cocked to the side. Two of them cocked in opposite directions and they accidentally smacked into each other. They turned to look at each other and growled, nipping at each other’s ears and throat. The third head was none the wiser and went back to sniffing the ground.

“Don’t chew on each other,” Hwiyoung scolded pushing the two heads apart. The puppy didn’t like that and changed its trajectory to start chewing on Hwiyoung’s fingers instead.

“Oh my God, chew on this instead,” the boy whined, shoving a stick into all three of the puppy’s mouths. That seemed to work and the puppy plopped down onto the forest floor to chew on its stick. No other dog had shown up, which Hwiyoung took as a good enough sign that the puppy was on its own. Now that it was distracted the puppy was actually adorable. Hwiyoung just couldn’t leave the puppy on its own and he wondered if it would follow him when he started moving.

“Hey you wanna go for a walk?” he asked, pushing himself to his feet. The puppy dropped the stick and jumped up after Hwiyoung, rushing over to stand right next to his feet. 

“Well that was easy,” he commented. He took a few steps and the puppy followed right behind him. He took a few more and then a few more and the puppy bounded after him. Deciding to have some fun, Hwiyoung took off in a sprint, laughing as the puppy chased after him, nipping at his ankles. They traveled together for the rest of the day and well into the night. The puppy stuck right by Hwiyoung’s side, only leaving it to chase off a bobcat that had been stalking behind them. When Hwiyoung finally sat down to rest, the puppy immediately climbed into his lap, put both front paws on his chest, and eagerly lick his face. It was hard to deflect three tongues so all Hwiyoung could do was laugh until the puppy got too tired to continue. It climbed down and flopped down in the leaves, curling into Hwiyoung’s side and promptly falling asleep. Hwiyoung pet each of the heads’ soft ears before settling down himself and going to sleep. 

Their routine continued much the same in the following days. Hwiyoung and the puppy learned to hunt together and when they finally stumbled upon a rock cave, they set up a permanent camp. The boy didn’t even miss home. He was so happy to be free from all the looks and he had all the company he needed. Over the subsequent weeks and months the puppy continued to grow. It grew to be much larger than any dog Hwiyoung had ever met, and even to be larger than himself. But despite its newfound size it remained just as playful as the day they met and even more loyal. The worst part was winter. The cold air would whip through the cave and blow snow in. Thankfully, Cerberus, as Hwiyoung now called his dog, would lay in the entry to the cave and block out some of the wind. Between that and the dog bringing back animals it had hunted for Hwiyoung to cook, the boy was able to make it through the winter. As the weather started to warm up, Hwiyoung ventured out of the cave more and more to sit and enjoy the sunlight. 

Everything had been so peaceful in their little neck of the woods, and that didn’t change until it was nearing one year since Hwiyoung met his new companion. One afternoon, Hwiyoung was sitting against the edge of the cave, watching Cerberus romp around in the small valley below. Suddenly a large Griffin swooped in, seemingly out of nowhere and began clawing and biting the dog. Hwiyoung leapt to his feet and raced down the hill. There was only one person that Griffin could belong to.

“Jamong, leave him alone!” the boy cried but the beast did not listen. 

“Youngbin hyung, call him off!” Hwiyoung screamed. He raced down to Cerberus and reached the dog just as the Griffin backed off. The dog was bleeding from a few different gashes in its chest and on one of its necks. 

“Hwiyoung? Is that you?” a familiar voice asked from behind him. Hwiyoung slowly turned around

“Yeah its me,” he mumbled, not yet looking at the older man. 

“Your hair got so long,” Youngbin commented, “I barely recognized you.” Hwiyoung just shrugged. Behind him Cerberus growled lowly.

“Easy, boy, it’s okay,” the boy said soothingly. The dog fell quiet but didn’t move from its protective position right behind the human. 

“He’s yours?” Youngbin asked. 

“We’ve just been taking care of his each other. I’m not forcing him to stay but he seems to like it here,” Hwiyoung replied. To confirm the boy’s answer, Cerberus laid one of its heads on Hwiyoung’s shoulder. A tense silence fell over them for a moment. 

“We’ve missed you so much,” Youngbin said quietly, “we...I never thought I’d see you again.” Hwiyoung finally glanced up at the older man.

“Well here I am. And you can tell everyone I’m fine,” he said.

“We want you to come home. It’s not the same without you,” Youngbin said. Hwiyoung scoffed. 

“None of you had time for me when I was there so how can it be any different? And did you ever think that maybe I’m happier out here,” he countered. 

“Taeyangie still hasn’t stopped crying. Everyone’s miserable and even some of the creatures have been acting off since you left,” Youngbin said. Hwiyoung softened at that.

“Is that really true?” he asked quietly.

“Of course it is. I would never lie to you, Hwi,” Youngbin said, “will you please come home with me? We’ve really missed you so much.”

“Only if Cerberus can come,” Hwiyoung said. 

“Of course he can. Everyone will be so excited to meet him,” Youngbin said. Hwiyoung slipped out from under the dog’s head and raced across the field to hug his hyung tightly. Cerberus followed, keeping a wary eye on the Griffin. 

“I missed you so much,” Hwiyoung said quietly.

“I missed you too. Now let’s go home,” Youngbin said quietly. He wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and began to lead them all back through the woods. 


End file.
